wolfensteinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wolfenstein 3D
}} Wolfenstein 3D (często skracane do Wolfenstein i Wolf 3D) – gra first-person shooter stworzona przez id Software, a wydana przez Apogee Software. Na rynek trafiła 5 maja 1992 roku na platformę MS-DOS, jednak w późniejszym czasie została przeportowana na różne inne systemy. Jej akcja osadzona jest podczas II wojny światowej, a gracz kontroluje B.J. Blazkowicza, amerykańskiego szpiega polskiego pochodzenia. Rozgrywka polega na przemierzaniu labiryntowych korytarzy, w których odnajduje się broń, amunicję i skarby. Pierwotnie Wolfenstein 3D składał się z trzech epizodów, później został rozszerzony o kolejne trzy, znane jako Nocturnal Missions i stanowiące prequel do poprzednich. Wersja przeznaczona na Macintosha i porty bazujące na niej mają inny zestaw misji. Wydanie te znane są jako Original Encounter i mają zupełnie inną fabułę niż oryginalna gra. Gra została zakazana w sprzedaży w Niemczech ze względu na prawne i kulturowe podejście do symboli nazistowskich, takich jak chociażby swastyki, tym niemniej dozwolone jest granie w nią. Produkcja id Software stworzyło grę na pionierskim silniku 3D użytym w grach Hovertank 3D i Catacomb 3-D. Zainspirowana została starszymi grami Castle Wolfenstein i Beyond Castle Wolfenstein na platformy Commodore 64, Apple II i DOS, będących skradankami. Tym niemniej poza nazwą zamku, żadna a tych gier nie jest w żaden inny sposób powiązana z serią Wolfenstein. Fabuła Gracz kontroluje amerykańskiego szpiega B.J. Blazkowicza. Gra podzielona jest na dwie części: wydane jako pierwsze epizody 1–3 oraz epizody 4–6, wydane później jako prequel znany pod nazwą Nocturnal Missions. Epizod 1: Escape from Castle Wolfenstein B.J. Blazkowicz zostaje złapany przez nazistów i uwięziony na najniższym poziomie lochów zamku Wolfenstein. Po zabiciu pilnującego go strażnika zabiera mu nóż i pistolet i zaczyna przedzierać się w górę zamku. U jego wyjścia zmuszony jest walczyć z Hansem Grössem, którego brata i siostrę Blazkowicz zabił już wcześniej. Pokonuje Grössego i wydostaje się z zamku. Epizod 2: Operation: Eisenfaust Po ucieczce z Wolfensteinu Blazkowicz otrzymuje zadanie udaremnienie operacji „Eisenfaust” prowadzonej przez nazistowskiego naukowca doktora Schabbsa, mającej na celu stworzenie armii nieumarłych superżołnierzy, z którymi Blazkowicz walczył już wcześniej, a nawet zniszczył ich eksperymentalną wersję, übermutanta. B.J. przedziera się przez nazistowskie zastępy i zabija szalonego doktora. Epizod 3: Die, Führer, Die Blazkowicz dociera do bunkra Hitlera w Berlinie w celu wyeliminowania go i zakończenia wojny. Po zabiciu elitarnej armii strażników führera dociera na jego piętro, gdzie musi stawić czoła okultystycznym mocom reprezentowanym przez fałszywych Hitlerów. W finałowej bitwie Hitler pojawia się w mechanicznym pancerzu z czterema minigunami. Po zniszczeniu pancerza Blazkowicz zabija samego Hitlera. Epizod 4: Dark Secret Pierwsza z misji stanowiąca prequel poprzednich trzech epizodów. Blazkowicz poszukuje generała Fettgesichta, chcącego wykorzystać broń chemiczną stworzoną przez nazistowskiego naukowca Ottona Giftmachera. Ostatecznie B.J. zabija Giftmachera i zmierza odnaleźć Fettgeischta. Epizod 5: Trial of the Madman Kiedy po zabiciu Giftmachera Blazkowicz zdobywa wskazówki odnośnie miejsca pobytu generała, rusza jego śladem, zostaje jednak wzięty w zasadzkę przez Gretel Grösse, siostrę Hansa. Po zabiciu jej zabija wszystkich oficerów uczestniczących w ważnym spotkaniu i przechwytuje dokumenty na temat broni chemicznej, jak również o miejscu pobytu Fettgesichta. * W portach na macintoshe i 3DO miejsce Gretel zajmuje Rycerz Śmierci. Epizod 6: Confrontation B.J. ostatecznie otrzymuje zadanie wyeliminowania Fettgesichta w placówce wojskowej Offenbach, co ma zażegnać wykorzystanie przez nazistów broni chemicznej. Mimo dużej ilości wrogów, Blazkowiczowi udaje się znaleźć generała i zabić go. * W portach na macintoshe i 3DO Blazkowicz walczy zarówno z Transem Grössem, jak i Rycerzem Śmierci. Porty Gra ukazała się pierwotnie na MS-DOS, jednak w późniejszym czasie została przeportowana na wiele innych platform, takich jak Macintosh, Apple IIGS, Acorn Archimedes, NEC PC-9801, SNES, Jaguar czy GameBoy Advance. Z okazji 20. rocznicy wydania gry została ona udostępniona online na stronie Wolfenstein. * Port na SNES ma całkowicie inną fabułę, pozwalającą na to, że Return to Castle Wolfenstein i późniejsze gry z serii można uznać za osadzone w tej samej linii czasu: ** Niemożliwe jest podkradanie się do wrogów. ** Ze względu na cenzurę stosowaną przez Nintentdo, psy zostały zastąpione szczurami. ** Hitler nie jest bossem w żadnej z misji. Został zastąpiony postacią Staatmeistera, chociaż walka z nim jest identyczna. ** Niemcy nazywane są „Master State”. ** Zamek Wolfenstein jest nie tylko pierwszym w porcie na SNES-a, ale też ostatnim, jaki Blazkowicz atakuje w ramach liczącej pięć rozdziałów serii. * W porcie na jaguara gra otrzymała nowe tekstury i sprite’y wrogów, przez co z bliska nie są one tak kanciaste jak na MS-DOS i SNES-ie. * Port na iPhone’a początkowo korzystał z grafiki pecetowej, jednak po uwagach użytkowników została ona zamieniona na grafikę z macintoshy, mającej wyższą rozdzielczość. * W portach na Xboksa 360 i PlayStation 3 duszki z Pac-Mana zostały zastąpione fałszywymi Hitlerami, prawdopodobnie ze względu na prawa autorskie. * Wersja dostępna w przeglądarce zawiera tylko trzy pierwsze epizody, które gracz może rozpocząć od dowolnego poziomu. Użyto w niej tej samej muzyki co w oryginale, tyle że w lepszej jakości. Spuścizna thumb|Ekran tytułowy gry Firma id Software, dostrzegając sukces komercyjny gry, stworzyła, wydaną również w 1992, grę Spear of Destiny, uważaną powszechnie za prequel Wolfensteina 3D, choć analiza fabuły wykazuje, iż jej akcja odgrywa się pomiędzy drugim a trzecim epizodem tej gry. W 2001 roku wydano grę Return to Castle Wolfenstein (RTCW) – luźno powiązany z Wolfensteinem 3D sequel, oparty na silniku gry Quake III: Arena, a w 2003 roku, opartą na tym samym silniku darmową grę przeznaczoną jedynie do gry sieciowej – Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory. W 2009 roku wydana została kolejna część, zatytułowana po prostu Wolfenstein, w 2014 jej kontynuację Wolfenstein: The New Order, a w 2015 dodatek do nie, Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. Istnieje aktywna grupa fanów gry, tworzących do niej dodatki, zawierające zarówno nowe mapy, dźwięki, grafikę i muzykę, jak i zmiany w samym programie. Ponadto na silniku Wolfenstein 3D oparto wiele gier, między innymi Corridor 7, serię Blake Stone, Rise of the Triad czy Noah’s Ark. Gra obecnie nazywana jest „dziadkiem wszystkich strzelanek”. de:Wolfenstein 3D en:Wolfenstein 3D es:Wolfenstein 3D ko:울펜슈타인 3D nl:Wolfenstein 3D ru:Wolfenstein 3D zh:德軍總部3D Kategoria:Gry z serii Wolfenstein